


Life- The Cabinet

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [6]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Relationships: Alvaro/Lusa, Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- The Cabinet

Lusa is sitting at the breakfast table. Thranduil is giving her sweet kisses in her neck. Until Legolas puts down his fork. “Ada, remember what we all agreed together? About the no romance at the dining table rule?” Legolas reminds him. “Yes. But we’re having breakfast now, so technically this is the breakfast table... He is right!” Estel laughs. 

“Hey!” Lindir joins them for dinner. “Guess what I’ve got! What?” Emily asks curiously. “Guess.” Lindir repeats. “Ooh, have you already bought a vase for the flowers I got you?” Lusa asks happy. “No. Then what did you do with them? I threw them in the shredder.” He says smiling. “Anyway, I’ve got...” He shows them a small card. “A ticket to the ball in Southern Avaria! Wow, really?” Lindir nods enthusiastic. “That’s great, I thought the last one was already sold out.” Emily says. “Yes, to me!” Lindir exclaims happily. 

“Where did you buy it? Huh? Where did you buy it?” Thranduil repeats. “Uhm... You know... at the market.” He answers. “Yes, well where... at the market? Uhhh...” He turns his face to look at Thranduil. Who smiles evilly at him. “At a shop. What shop? Thranduil’s bedroom shop...?” Lindir says carefully. “I knew it.” Thranduil says dryly. “Give me those back!!”

Mark is leading Alvaro around the place. Alvaro is a musician from Southern Avaria and is here on vacation. “Let’s go to the dining room now.” Mark suggests. Alvaro nods. “Hello!” Praiocean jumps in front of them. “So, who are you? Also a musician, glad you’re here, my name is Praiocean. Go away.” Mark orders and he immediately turns around and goes away. 

They finally arrive at the dining hall. “Ah, now I’m determined that our royals are eager to meet you. Have you ever met any royal family members before? No, but I feel honored to meet such highly ranked, good behaved people. I myself am actually not even so good behaved, I’ve practiced all week to prepare for this.” Alvaro explains. 

Mark opens the doors to the dining room and they walk inside. But Mark is quite shocked at what he sees. Everyone is fighting and food is EVERYWHERE! Alvaro can’t help but laugh a bit at this reckless behavior. Mark claps his hands twice and everyone is quickly back in their place. “Well, I think I can forget quite everything I learned this week.” Mark facepalms. 

“I can’t believe it!” Mark yells mad while walking in circles around the table. Carmeiro behind him shakes his head. “Unbelievable.” Mark sighs. “You’re grown ups! And I can’t even leave you alone for breakfast! So sad...” Carmeiro says. “Carmeiro go away.” Mark orders. “Me?” He asks. “Go. Okay.” Carmeiro quickly leaves. Mark turns his face back to the others. “Come on, you’re no children anymore! He is.” Thranduil says looking at Lindir. Mark facepalms. 

Elrond walks in and freezes at the sight in front of him. “I will come back later.” He turns around and leaves. Then follows an awkward silence. “So... this is the royal family...” Alvaro says to break the silence. No one answers. “This is awkward.” 

Noa is waiting by the gates for her friend to arrive. “Noa!” She turns around. “Hey! I’m so glad you’re here!” Arwen gets off her horse and they give each other a hug. Noa looks around. “Hey, you! Get this horse to the stables!” She yells at a random person who walks there. 

Back in Noa’s chambers. “Okay, so there’s a party tonight, do you already have a date?” Noa asks curiously. Arwen chuckles. “Well, not yet. But, there is this guy... Continue!” Noa exclaims excited. 

In the meantime. Lusa stands in her bedroom. “This is going to work. I can do this.” She looks at the wooden boards and screws. Ten minutes later. Lusa throws down the wood. “I can’t do it!!” The door opens and Lindir walks in with a tray of food. “Hello.” He puts the food down on the bedside table. “What are you doing? I’m trying to build a cabinet.” Lusa answers frustrated. “But this stupid thing just won’t put together! Maybe you should start using the manual.” Lindir gives her the manual. “Wow, you really know a lot about these things. Maybe you can help me build it. Okay well let me think, uh, no.” Lindir walks to the door. “I’ll give you one hundred dollars for it.” He freezes. “One hundred? Fine, two hundred. Two hundred? I’ll give you two hundred dollars and this piece of jewelry.” She holds up a chain. “Are that real diamonds? I don’t know, it’s Thranduil’s. Does he likes it? Yes, he loves it.” Lindir smiles and takes the chain and two hundred dollars from her. “So, let’s start!” 

Thranduil and Alvaro are in Alvaro’s guest room, because Lusa’s is building a closet in theirs. “So, you’re a musician right? Yes, I sing Spanish. Great.” Awkward silence. “I hate musicians.” Thranduil tells him. Alvaro frowns. “Why? My archenemy is a musician.” Alvaro thinks. “Lusa? No!” Another awkward silence. “Good story. I think I’ve gotta go.” Alvaro gets up. “Oh no, you should stay. It was just starting to get cozy! I have another good story if you like.” Sighing, Alvaro sits back down in the chair. “You know, I also hate snakes.” Thranduil says. 

An hour later. “And I hate scorpions, and sea food, and Lindir, and the Twins, and Lindir, and... Okay, just stop okay!” Alvaro interrupts him. “What is it? Isn’t there anything you like?” He finally asks. “Of course there is!” Thranduil thinks. And thinks. And thinks... “I like money!” Alvaro facepalms. 

Noa and Arwen are talking about quite everything in the lounge room. “Arwen, what a suprise to see you here!” Elrohir exclaims. “Hello. How awful to see you.” Elrohir laughs. “You probably meant Dan, right? No, I meant you.” Arwen laughs back. Elladan laughs. “But I don’t like you neither.” Elladan stops laughing. “Well, at least Noa likes us. Yes, at least I... wait, what? Remember, last night.” Whereafter they both walk away. “Last night?” Arwen asks amazed. “Last night?” Noa repeats. 

“I don’t remember anything about, oooohhhh....” She suddenly realizes. “What the oooohhhh?” Arwen asks her. “I suddenly remember me something. Remember. What?” Arwen continues suspicious. “Laila and I had a bet last night, about who could drink more. I believe I won by the way. I don’t care about that! Tell me what happened next. Actually I don’t remember me much after that, except that I might have had a very good evening. Really, with who?” Arwen asks already little scared of the answer. “With your brother. What!?” And a moment later Noa also realizes. “Oh my god Arwen, I slept with your brother!!!” Noa shakes her friend. “I know! You just told me!” Noa places her hands in her hair. “This is horrible!” Noa totally freaks out. “Okay, let’s just calm down okay?” Arwen tries to calm them both down. 

When they’re both a little calmed down she starts to speak again. “This isn’t as bad as I thought. Now first tell me, who was it you slept with?” Noa thinks. “I don’t remember! Arwen help me!” She cries in her friend’s robes. “Nope, this is even worse than I thought.” 

“You know, I’m actually starting to like you.” Thranduil tells Alvaro. “But I’ve only been listening to you the whole time. I know! That’s why I like you! We can be friends you know. Do you wanna be my friend?” Thranduil asks enthusiastic. “Uh... sure...? Oh, that’s great! I’ve never had a friend before! Can you believe no one ever wanted to be my firend before? I’m wondering why that would be...” Alvaro lies. “See, finally someone who understands me!” Thranduil takes a sip of his wine. “So, how do you know Lusa?” Thranduil asks. 

“Uhh...” Lusa walks in. “Hey guys! Lusa, I finally got a new friend!” Thranduil exclaims. “Oh I’m so glad! Phew, I really thought this would be a whole problem. Eh, what? You know, husband, former boyfriend.” She explains. “Anyway, I’m so glad you two are such good friends!” She pets them on their arms, grabs the hammer she needed and leaves. 

Awkward long silence. “So, you were Lusa’s boyfriend? Yes, I hope you don’t hate me now. No! No, of course not!” Thranduil laughs. “So, how long have you been together? Have you married? Oh no! We haven’t married. We have been together for two years. Ah...” Thranduil tries to smile back at him.  _Even we haven’t been together for so long!_ “So, how long are you already married? Five years!” Thranduil quickly makes up. “How ni... wait. Five years ago Lusa and I were still together. Oh really?” Thranduil awkwardly smiles. “It doesn’t matter anyway. So, why did she stop loving you? Well, I actually dumped her. Although when I left I didn’t believe she was totally over me yet. Actually, I still don’t think she’s over me. Oh well... I don’t know what to say... Well, you said you didn’t care.” 

“Now, place the small plank on top of the bigger plank and place the other small plank between them at the other side.” Lusa clumsy does what he says and the whole closet collapses on the floor. Lindir hears it and looks up from the manual. “Lusa! What are you doing? I did what you said.” Lindir facepalms. “Is it really so hard for you to build a closet? Hey, this is a stubborn, stupid, impossible to assemble cabinet! You are such an exaggerator. Well, if you think it’s easy then why don’t you do it? Fine! Fine!” Lindir gives her the manual and starts cleaning the mess first she made.

“Now what?” Noa asks her friend helplessly. “Let’s go to Laila, maybe she knows who it was.” Arwen suggests. 

“You don’t remember?!” Laila repeats. “How can you not remember?! Hey, it’s not my fault okay! I was drunk and they both look exactly the same Laila help me!” She cries in her friend’s shirt. “What do you think? I think she’s in big trouble!” 

“Ugh! Stupid, impossible cabinet!” Lindir gets up. Lusa places her hands on his shoulders. “Maybe I was right, wasn’t I?” Annoying, Lindir keeps staring at the cabinet. 

Suddenly the door swings open and Alvaro quickly hides behind Lusa. “Save me.” Suprised Lusa turns around just at the moment that Thranduil storms in with a wine bottle in his hands. “What are you doing?” Lindir turns around too. “Drinking wine...?” He quickly lowers the bottle. “I thought you were friends? Yes... not anymore.” Thranduil runs towards Alvaro but Lusa stops him. “Are you going to hit him with that? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me?” Thranduil repeats. “Nothing is wrong with me! It’s his fault! He starting challenging me, and talking about how your relationship went. And how long you’ve been together and...” He falls on the ground. Behind him Lindir hit him with the bottle. “Now let’s continue with that.” He points at the closet. 

The Twins are in their room. “Ro, where is my ball? I don’t know.” Elladan looks around and finds it somewhere between his brother’s stuff. “Elrohir, stop using my things!” Elrohir rolls his eyes and reads further in his book. Elladan sighs. “Ro, where is my book? I don’t know, stop bothering me!” Elladan turns around and takes his book from his brother’s hands. “Hey! I wasn’t finished yet! I don’t care, that is my book! You should stop touching my things!” Elladan places his book back on his desk. “You know, we should ask Ada for different rooms. Definitely!” They both turn each other the back. 

“Okay, so just ask them about last night, and then you’ll know who it was!” Laila explains her friend. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” Noa turns around to knock. 

Then there’s a knock on the door. “You open it Ro. You open it!” His twin answers. “Ro, get your lazy ass off that bed and open the door!” But luckily the door already opens itself. “Hey...” Noa walks in together with Arwen and Laila. “Hey Noa!” The Twins answer together. “So... I’m sure you had fun last night...” She decides to answer without looking at one of them. “We hope you did too.” Answers the younger Twin. Noa smiles staring back at the ground. 

Legolas walks back to his room. “Legolas!” He turns around. “Hello Alvaro, did you have a good day? Well... I’ve had better ones.” Alvaro asks. “Anyway, I’m going to this small beach festival tonight, do you wanna join me? As a date? What no, of course not! As a friend. Then yes. Great! See you there then. See you there!” 

Emily enters Lusa’s room. “Lusa, do you have a...” She laughs when she sees her sister and Lindir hopelessly trying to build a closet. “Goes well huh?” But when Lindir throws a plank towards her head she quickly leaves. 

Legolas in the meanwhile is in his room together with Estel. Someone knocks on the door. Legolas gets up and gets it. “Hello...” Two cops stand in front of his door. “Are you Prince Legolas? Yes...” One of the cops takes out a paper. “Illegally stealing of expensive products, illegally selling of expensive products...” Legolas folds his arms over his chest. 

Ten minutes later. “And as final: denial. But it didn’t even denied anything. You have now.” The cop smiles. “It took us very long to find you. Now what do you have to say about this? Uh...” Legolas quickly tries to think of an excuse. But luckily that’s not necessary when he sees his father walking fast into his direction. “My father. What?” The cop asks surprised. “Legolas! Family meeting, now!” Thranduil yells. He freezes in his steps when he stands in front of the cops. “You’re not part of my family, get out of here!” He yells at them whereafter they quickly run away. 

Thranduil closes the door. “Estel... Don’t worry I was already leaving.” He gets up but Thranduil pushes him back down. “No, you stay. My family is too small anyway.” Legolas also sits down. “Ada, it isn’t about Lusa again I hope? Not all of it...” Thranduil murmurs. “Alright then, tell me. You’ve probably already saw Alvaro, haven’t you? Yes... Well, apparently he was Lusa’s last boyfriend before me. And they have been together even longer than we’ve been together. And...” Legolas sighs, this is gonna take long. “He thinks Lusa is still in love with him! So?” Estel asks. “So I hate him!” Thranduil yells. “I mean, one annoying person is enough! Right, and maybe that’s because that other annoying person is now helping Lusa with her cabinet and you are not.” Legolas explains. 

“Anyway, I wasjust wondering if you could do something for me...” Legolas sighs. “Fine. What is it? See, no one ever stands on my side when I hate someone. I mean, remember all those times Lindir won from me? I just also wanna win once and I want to show Lusa that I’m so much more worth than Alvaro... Your point Ada? Right! I just want to ask you if you could avoid Alvaro as long as he’s here. Do you want to do that for me? Sure.” Legolas answers. “Thank you, that means very much to me.” Thranduil walks out. When he closes the door Legolas immediately turns to Estel. “Okay, I have a big problem!” 

Noa sits on the bed talking to the twins. “Uh, Laila, Arwen, could you join me outside please? Sure.” The girls go outside the room. “Okay, this doesn’t work! I know, we should come up with a new plan.” Laila suggests. “A new plan for what?” Elladan asks. Apparently the twins have overheard them. “Uh... Arwen, explain your brothers where we talked about.” Noa and Laila quickly run away. “What but- Noa!!” She screams after them. “What plan?” The twins both asks her. 

Lindir holds up a plank and reads up the manual. At the other side Lusa tries to assemble two planks, and holds up a plank so that it won’t fall on Lindir’s belly. “Now place the screw in the hole and tighten it firmly.” Lusa does as he says and let’s go of the plank to tighten the screw. What causes the heavy plank to fall right on Lindir’s belly. “Au.” He squeaks. “Lusa!!” Quickly Lusa let’s go of the other things and lifts the shelf from Lindir. “Oh honey, are you okay?” He slaps her. “Of course I’m not okay!!” Lindir yells back and gets up. And the cabinet has totally collapsed already. “Ugh!!” 

The waves are big today. The sea is wild. Alvaro walks over the beach, waiting for new inspiration to come for a song. “Alvaro!” Alvaro turns around. Legolas runs towards him. The wind has causes his hair to get into a mess! “We need to talk!” Legolas bends over and catches his breath. “Talk about what?” When he’s catched his breath Legolas straightens. “About tonight. Right, now you start about it anyway, I just wanna say that it’s so long ago that I’ve been here and I’m really looking forward to it!” Alvaro explains. “So, what did you want to say? Uhm...” Legolas thinks. “I-I, uh... I just wanted to say... that I’m also really looking forward to it.” He awkwardly smiles. “I’m very glad of that. Well, see you later then.” Alvaro walks away. Legolas remains exactly on the same spot. 

“Uh...” Arwen stutters in front of her brothers who both look at her with their arms crossed. “I...”  _Why can’t I just come up with some lie!?_ “I... think I’ve got to go!” She quickly runs away. Questioningly the twins look at each other and back at the way where Arwen went to. 

Mark is performing in the big hall where Noa and Laila are sitting and listening. 

‘ _Early in the morning_

_Gonna see the man_

_Wants the truck unloading for cash in-hand_

_You don't ask questions_

_When there's nothing in the bank_

_You gotta feed the kids and put the diesel in the tank’_

Angrily Arwen walks towards them. “You!” Shocked Noa looks up.  _Oh damn, she’s gonna kill me._ Before Arwen can get her she jumps over the couch and flees the room. 

‘' _Cos it aint too pretty_

_Corned beef city_

_It aint too pretty_

_Corned beef city’_

Mark silently also laughs. 

Lusa and Lindir are still very busy with the closet. “YOU DAMN AWFULLY PIECE OF WOOD!!!!” Lindir screams as he’s trying to smash the whole thing in pieces with Lusa holding him back. “Lindir, put down that shelf!” 

An hour later. “Yes! Finally!” The cabinet stands. Lusa looks at it. “Isn’t it a bit skewed? Shut up.” And that’s the moment when Thranduil walks in and laughs. “Can’t you two even assemble a cabinet? How you mean? It stands. It’s skewed! And you have like half of the screws still there. That are spare parts.” Lindir tells him in his face. “Okay, well good work then.” He slides his hand carefully over the upperside of the cabinet. “Does it suppose to make this sound?” They all hear a cracking noise and not even a second later the whole thing collapses. 

Lindir slowly turns his head to him. Thranduil bites his underlip. “Oops...?” 

“Aaahhh!!!” Thranduil runs towards his room with Lindir right behind him with a shelf in his hands. “I’m gonna kill you!!! COME BACK HERE!!!” Lindir yells mad. But Thranduil quickly disappears into his room. 

Noa, Laila and Arwen have finally came up with a new plan. “Now you go to their room. Go get Elrohir and talk to him. That way you’ll find out if it was him or not.” 

Ten minutes later. “So, Elrohir what did you think of last night? I’m happy for you, that you’ve had the opportunity to date one of us.” He takes a sip from his drink. What gives Noa time to think. “And are-are you happy? Of course, me and my brother are always happy for each other.”  _This is not gonna work_. 

Ten minutes later. “So, Elladan.” Noa starts again. “What did you think of last night?” Noa asks.  _Even now I can’t tell them apart. They’re too identical!_

Legolas and Estel are watching Alvaro who walks over the beach still with a paper and pen in his hand. “I can’t believe you still haven’t told him! You will make your father sad.” Legolas raises him an eyebrow. “His wife is in the meanwhile half on a date with his archenemy, what could possibly be worse than that?” Legolas rolls his eyes. “Still, you should tell him you can’t go with him to that festival tonight! Fine!” Legolas gives in reluctantly. 

‘ _Y cuando está a mi lado_

_Se me olvida el pasado_

_Nos perderemos en otro lugar_

_Porque yo sé_

_Que aunque ella me envenena_

_Sé que vale la pena_

_Para tenerla un minuto más’_

“Sounds good.” Alvaro turns around. “Oh hey. Sorry, I didn’t saw you immediately. That’s fine. What are you doing here, again?” Smiling, Alvaro raises an eyebrow. Legolas laughs. “Yes...” He bites his underlip. “Uhm... It’s about the festival tonight. Right, whatever it is just tell me, I’m just very happy you’re going with me there. See, you’re really my first and only good friend here at this moment so...” He chuckles. “So what it is? Oh god...” Legolas answers. 

“And? And?” Estel asks his friend. “Well, he actually took it very well.” Legolas explains. “Have you told him? No.” Estel facepalms. “Come on I couldn’t do it! I wanted to, but then he started about that I was his first and only friend here right now and that he was so happy I was going with him and- Legolas, just stop! Yes.” Estel sighs. 

Thranduil sits in Elrond’s office. “Now, you know why you’re here, don’t you? No.” Elrond buries his face in his hands. Bored, Thranduil looks around him a bit. Elrond writes something down on his paper. “Lusa send you to me because she got crazy of your screaming and your ‘I don’t care’.” Elrond explains. “I don’t care.” Thranduil answers. “And take that cotton out of your ears.” Suprised Thranduil faces him. “How did you know? It’s just how I start with every patient. And now I hear bad that sounds I immediately regret saying it. Let’s start.” 

“Forget it! This is impossible Lusa!” Lindir yells back at her. Lusa sighs. “I’m going back to my room.” Lindir heads for the door. “I will bring you.” Lusa follows him and is suprised as Lindir suddenly stops. “You’re really obsessed.” And he walks further. 

The two stop again as they see a whole row of people in front of his door. The row continues inside. Lindir and Lusa share a short suprised glare and then walk towards Carmeiro who stands at the left side of the row. “Carmeiro, what are you doing?” Lusa asks. “I’ve build a theme park! In my room?!” Lindir asks. “No.” Lindir lets out a relieved sigh. “Underneath it! Underneath both our rooms. The entrance is in your room.” Carmeiro explains proud. “Wha- why!? Because I found out that if the entrance was also undergrounds no one could get in!” Carmeiro explains him as the most logical thing in the world. Carmeiro rolls his eyes. “Then where do you expect me to sleep tonight?! By Nana. You’re in love anyway! ¿Por qué no?”

“Yes, ¿por qué no?” Lusa repeats happy. Lindir gives her a warning look. “Anyway, I got to go further here so...” Carmeiro is about to turn around. “Wait! ¿Eh, sí? You said you build this whole theme park? Yes.” Lusa looks at Lindir who now gets it to. “We may have something you can help us with.” Lindir says. 

“Now what?” Noa flops down in the chair. “Maybe, I know something... But we will have to find someone very stupid for that. We have Thranduil.” Laila suggests. “Good enough.” 

“Can I have my cotton back? No! But I don’t suppose to be sleeping at day. Lusa says it will mess up my sleep rhythm.” Thranduil tells him. “And I can’t let that happen, I have to stay this beautiful as I already am. I am beautiful, am I not? Unless prettier than Lusa. And Lindir, and the twins and... I’m just prettier than everyone else!” Thranduil says proud. “Maybe we should also do something about your attitude. Please don’t cut my hair.” Elrond sighs. 

The door opens and Noa, Laila and Arwen walk in. “Thranduil, we need your help! See, told you I’m great!” Thranduil follows them outside. “Where do you need me for? I want you to ask some things to the twins. And...” Noa takes something out of her pocket. “You will get this. What is it? It’s a sort of walkie talkie. But more professional.”

Elrohir is doing his hair in the mirror. “Ro, what are you doing? I’m preparing myself for if Emily will ask me out! Oh, but then you still have years!” Annoyed Elrohir turns around. “Well, for your information, last night she told me she might want to take me to the ball this year. Elrohir. Yes?” He continues with his hair. “You do know there is no ball this year...?” 

Someone knocks on the door. While Elrohir is still completely in shock Elladan shakes his head and opens the door. “Hello. Thranduil, what are you doing here? I came here...”  _What was my line again?_ Thranduil bites his lip and looks to his left where the girls stand at the end of the hallway. “To talk! I came here to talk. To you!”  _Okay... Now that’s weird._..  “Come in...?” Thranduil walks in. “He’s in!” Noa exclaims happy. 

“So, where do you want to talk about?” Elladan asks. “Huh?” The girls who can hear every word they say all facepalm and shake their heads. “You wanted to talk to us. About something...” Elladan reminds him. “Will you excuse me for a second?” Thranduil quickly leaves and goes to the girls. “Yes? What do I have to ask them again?” Noa facepalms. 

After another fifteen minutes. “Done!” Carmeiro places the tools back in the box. Surpised and completely frozen, Lusa and Lindir stare at the cabinet. “Wait.” Lindir carefully places his hand on the top and adds some pressure. But the cabinet stays firmly upright. “It’s great! ¡Lo sé!” 

When Lusa and Lindir are finally done with the cabinet they sit down in the lounge room and listen to Mark’s music. Elrond and Emily are there too. “Hello.” Lusa greets as she sits down. “How is the cabinet going? It’s finished.” Lindir says proud. “By you two? No...” Lusa reluctantly admits. “By Carmeiro.” Elrond chuckles. “Lusa!” Suprised Lusa turns around. Legolas and Estel approach her. “Hey, what... I need to talk to you!” He interrupts her. “Is it about Emily? Me!” Emily exclaims happy. “No, why? In that case, tell me!” Lusa takes a sip from her coffee. Estel takes place on the couch. 

“Now see, it’s like this.” But before he is able to explain anything another voice calls for her. “Lusa! I need your help!” Noa freezes in front of her with Arwen and Laila right behind her. Right after that someone else also calls for her. She turns around and sees the twins. “Oh hello.” Elladan says as he notices Noa also here. 

Alvaro is just about to go the lounge room. He finally finished his song and Mark told him he would help him with the guitar parts. When he enters the room he notices everyone else is also there. Everyone else except Thranduil, that’s one advantage. He sits down on the couch besides Lusa. “What are you doing here?” Emily asks him. “I’m here to talk to someone. To me?” Lusa asks excited. “Well, actually to Mark but I can talk to you too about something. Don’t!” Everyone else warns. 

Five minutes later, everyone is talking at once. “Okay, just quiet! Everyone shut up!” Emily yells. Everyone is immediately quiet. “Thank you. Now, Legolas you was here first. What is your problem? Well, I promised Alvaro today I would join him to the festival tonight and then afterwards Ada told me he absolutely didn’t want that. And now, I kinda just don’t exactly know what to do.” He explains. “Well, it’s clear that it’s just all Thranduil’s fault.” Lusa starts. “So let’s just keep it on that. You’re totally right.” Legolas admits. 

“Now, what’s your problem?” She asks Elladan. “I want another room. What reason do you have for that?” Elrond asks. “Him.” He points at Elrohir. “He is the reason.” Out of nowhere Thranduil suddenly walks towards them. Everyone turns their heads in his direction. When he notices them Thranduil freezes. “Oh hello.” Lusa sighs. “Thranduil, what are you doing here? Yes, Thranduil.” Lindir joins her. “What are you doing here? Remember, demolishing our cabinet?” Lindir reminds him rather angry. 

“It’s not my fault that you can’t assemble a cabinet.” Lusa puts down her coffee. “What! We can’t- you say we can’t assemble a cabinet!?” Lusa and Lindir yell at him. “Well, did you finished it yourselfs then? Well, no... but...” Lindir answers and folds his arms over his chest. “Anyway, Noa what are you doing here?” Lusa asks Noa. “Well, I wanted to talk with you about something. Oh, did you still haven’t told them?” Thranduil laughs. “Told what?” Emily asks. “Well, that she doesn’t remember which of the Twins she slept with last night and...” He trails off when he sees Noa’s murderous look. “You didn’t told them yet, did you? Oh, well, this is awkward.” For a moment he freezes. Everyone is quiet. “You know, I think I’m just gonna leave now.” He slowly walks away and then quickly disappears around the corner.

The twins both turn their face towards Noa. Noa looks around. And then turns to Lusa. “Can I also not just leave?” She asks pleadingly. Lusa shakes apologizing her head. “I can’t believe you did that? Was that why you were doing that strange all day?” Elrohir asks. “Kind of.” She turns to Arwen. “Oh no, I’m on my family’s side.” She tells her and crosses her arms. “You know, I do think we’re gonna go.” Lindir gets up and walks away together with Lusa, Emily, Laila, Legolas, Estel and Alvaro. 

_Great, and now I’m alone._ Noa thinks. “Okay, listen Noa it’s really not that bad.” Elrond reassures her. “Phew!” Noa says relieved. “Just apologize to the him and everything will be forgiven and forgotten.” He tells her. Noa stares in frustration in front of her. And then turns her face to the twins. She looks from Elrohir to Elladan and back.And then pleadingly back to Arwen. Arwen sighs. “Ada? Go ahead.” She punches Noa in the face. 

Lusa is reading over Alvaro’s work and is almost by the last verse. While singing, Thranduil is brushing his hair. He gets up and walks towards the other side of the room to close the curtains from the balcony doors. But unfortunately he slips. Lusa immediately looks up at the sound of it. He can just in time shield his head before he falls straight into the cabinet and the whole thing collapses on top of him. Lusa gets up. “Au.” Thranduil throws the shelfs off him and crawls out from underneath it. Only to be faced by a far bigger problem. He freezes under Lusa’s angry stare. “Oops...” 


End file.
